Computing networks typically incorporate a variety of hardware elements at a local entity locally such as switches, firewalls and routers, as well as a plurality of hardware and firmware elements provided by various internet service providers (ISPs). It may be desirable in certain cases to control the flow of traffic, for example, ensuring certain types of network traffic is routed along a particular path.
One approach to control network traffic is known as Multi-Topology Routing (MTR). The MTR allows a set of virtual network topologies to be formed, with each topology having preferred paths. Preferred paths are established by assigning different costs to a network link for each topology. Traditionally, a topology is selected for routing packets based on a differentiated services code point (DSCP) bits included in a packet header.
Unfortunately, the use of DSCP bits for topology selection imposes some limits on the type of control over the path that a specific class of traffic can traverse.
Overview
One embodiment provides a method generally including receiving a first packet having a source address and destination address, selecting, from a set of multi-topology routing topologies, a topology as a function of the source address and the destination address, and sending the first packet on a path preferred by the selected topology.
One embodiment provides an apparatus, generally including logic for receiving a first packet having a source address and destination address, logic for selecting, from a set of multi-topology routing topologies, a topology based on the source address and destination address, and logic for sending the packet on a path preferred by the selected topology.
One embodiment provides an apparatus, generally including a first interface for sending packets to a first device on a preferred path of a first multi-topology routing (MTR) topology, a second interface for sending packets to a second device on a preferred path of a second MTR topology, and a routing component. The routing component is generally configured to receive a first packet having a source address and destination address, select, from a set of multi-topology routing topologies including at least the first and second topologies, a topology as a function of the source address and the destination address, and send the first packet on a path preferred by the selected topology.
One embodiment provides an apparatus generally including means for receiving a first packet having a source address and destination address, means for selecting, from a set of multi-topology routing topologies, a topology based on the source address and destination address, and means for sending the packet on a path preferred by the selected topology.